Hose-connected spray guns or nozzles are usually intended to spray or dispense water or other non-corrosive liquids and are generally constructed of brass or other metallic materials. However, when such guns or nozzles are used for dispensing insecticides, fertilizer, herbicides and the like, corrosion occurs quickly and impaired function and/or failure result in short order.
There is a need in the industry for an improved spray gun, particularly for dispensing aqueous solutions of garden and lawn treatment chemicals, which will resist corrosion and have a long functional life.